Evaporators are used in chemical and biochemical laboratories to evaporate solvents from samples. Generally, it is desirable to carry this out in a time efficient manner. However, in some processes, it may be preferable to carry out the evaporation relatively slowly. For example, when the aim is to grow crystals, the quality and characteristics of those crystals may be dependent on the rate of evaporation.